


Save the Best for Last (Dessert)

by Twykad



Series: 7 days of shadowships [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, carrot cake, isabelle cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Seven Days Of Shadowships - Day 5 - LizzyIzzy cooking anyone?





	

           “That will be all for today’s bakery class!” The teacher said with a smile. “It was the last class wasn’t it Mrs Lightwood?”

“That would be it Chef, thank you so much for putting up with me.”

“You’re very welcome.” The teacher chuckled. “Don’t hesitate to contact me again.”

“Will do.”

 

Isabelle took off her apron and thanked one last time the chef before leaving quickly. She wasn’t supposed to be there, she was supposed to be either at home or at the Institute. For a few weeks now, she had been taking cooking classes. It was soon to be her one year anniversary with her girlfriend, Lydia, and she wanted to make something special. She still remembered the day she had cooked with the blonde shadowhunter for the first time; the latter had trusted her… And had regretted it for the meal had been a disaster. The pasta were overcooked, the meat was burnt and the cake had simply caught fire in the oven. But Lydia had  _ laughed _ and her laugh was the most  _ beautiful _ one in the world: sweet and musical, almost shy; that was the moment Isabelle realised she  _ loved _ her.

So far, Isabelle had only done great with the carrot cake with white chocolate topping…Kind of for the topping, but it wasn’t so bad and Isabelle was proud of herself. It was actually the one they had focused on after the previous disasters. The teacher had been of incredible patience and the shadowhunter was grateful. Mundanes were the best sometimes.

She arrived home earlier than her girlfriend after doing groceries. She had planned everything and thanks to Alec, Lydia won’t arrive until at least two hours. She started by the topping. She melted the chocolate in the microwave, because she wasn’t exactly good with “the bain-marie” as her new favourite chef always said; the water always ending in the smaller saucepan. She bit her lips in concentration when she mixed it with the chocolate with some heavy Italian cream and gasped when some went into her hair. She pouted and tied it up in a high ponytail. Now, the sugar, she leaned the bag of icing sugar, narrowed her eyes and…

 

“Shit.”

 

She sulked again; there was too much sugar,  _ again _ . She sighed and shrugged, it was good anyway. She smiled at herself putting the topping in the fridge.

After cleaning the table, she took everything she needed for the carrot cake and put it in front of her.

By the time the dough was finished she had flour on her skin, face and hair. She was a messy cook. She put the carrot cake in the oven and was careful, putting it at the right temperature. 35 minutes, she had time to clean the mess in the kitchen and put the table on. The rest would wait. She didn’t want to burn her beautiful cake.

She set a romantic table, Lydia wasn’t a very romantic woman but Isabelle knew she enjoyed romantic attentions from her. When she finished her preparation, she sat on the counter, balancing her legs, watching her cake finishing cooking and when the timer rang, she happily jumped, turned off the oven, taking out the cake and took the topping out of the fridge. Forgetting to wait for it to cool, she immediately started to apply the white chocolate flavoured heavy cream and winced when it started to melt, stopping her mid-way. She patiently waited fifteen minutes before finishing and put everything back in the fridge. Now she was able to take care of herself.

But the sound of the door made her freeze.

 

“Honey, I’m home! How was your d- oh…What happened to you?” She asked eyes wide but with a smile spreading on her face.

 

The blonde woman reached for her girlfriend.

 

“Did you cook?” She asked narrowing her eyes on a teasing way.

“I took classes for that!” Isabelle answered proudly.

“Well can I taste?”

“It’s for the dessert!”

“I thought you were my dessert.”

 

Isabelle opened her mouth and shut it. Did Lydia just  _ flirt _ with her? That was  _ rare _ . The cake was probably still hot on the inside, and the topping might still be melting a bit but Isabelle sighed nonetheless, giving up, and turned to the fridge only to be stopped by Lydia. The blonde woman took her hand and pulled Isabelle against her. She smiled sweetly and gently kissed her.

 

“Hi.” She whispered against her girlfriend lips.

“Hi.” Isabelle whispered back, smiling.

 

The cake was actually delicious, but way too quickly forgotten, in the fridge. As delicious as it is, a cake will never beat love, well, most of time.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are lovely <3


End file.
